


Kurusu Gang: Appetite for Gold

by Dolanus



Series: Imaginationland Stories [6]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comedy, F/M, Funny, Group B references, Happy, Heist, Jönssonligan, Loving Marriage, Older Woman/Younger Man, Olsen gang, Planning Adventures, Police Escort, Remake of a movie, Slice of Life, Team as Family, as always things can change at this point, ish, references in general, well except Devin Weston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolanus/pseuds/Dolanus
Summary: Akira Kurusu and his wife, Sadayo Kurusu (nee Kawakami) and their cat, Morgana plan to steal a portable hard drive from the government and sell it. But so is Harold Stretch and his henchman, Akechi, planning to steal said drive. The payment will be 100 million rubles in gold and diamonds to whoever can get the hard drive to a bunch of investors. But who gets to it first?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kawakami Sadayo, Kawakami Sadayo/Kurusu Akira, Kawakami Sadayo/Persona 5 Protagonist, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann, mentioned Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Imaginationland Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390324
Kudos: 5





	1. I have a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> It's based off/remake of Jonssonligan far guldfeber/The Johnsson Gang gets Gold Fever. 
> 
> As always, most elements from Persona 5 are deleted. So there’s no Shadows/Yaldabaoth/Justine/Caroline/Lavenza/Igor/Metaverse/Kamoshida/Kaneshiro/Shido/Takase/maid service to deal with, so basically if you want to find a P5-canon fic, you're in the wrong place. I write so they can have better general stories. Some canon are retained, such as older Sadayo + younger Akira, blonde haired Ryuji and so on. They’re all adults.
> 
> Also this story will introduce two things of mine. First, a fictional team called the Santosič racing team. Ryuji’s a manager, Shiho’s a rally car driver, Ann being a co-driver, Akira's their translator (sometimes) and so on. Mostly because I want to add other details not part of the original source (since the Swedish film follows the original Danish version) and because they need an introduction for another story of mine, which is based off Initial D except it involves Vsevolod and his friends. Second thing is to introduce a fictional city, called Rodiongrad, based off Sankt Peterburg/Leningrad.
> 
> Also, intro is based off: https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0087527/plotsummary?ref_=tt_ov_pl
> 
> the movie but with English subtitles.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ab2WaM_xpzU

A blue Lada 1300/VAZ-21011, driven by a Sadayo Kurusu (nee Kawakami), an Education professor of the Rodiongrad State University II, raced its way to a meeting point, several kilometres away from the city’s campus of the Rodiongrad State University I, where her husband, Akira Kurusu, taught Russian Stylistics at the Faculty of Philology. 

She was going to meet their “cat” named Morgana, who drove a small folding bike that had a flag of the Kingdom of San Andreas. 

While on his way, he did see Sadayo and her husband’s car, but he braked it so hard he was launched out of said bike and landed near the 21011. 

“Oh fuck!” Morgana cried as he landed near the car. 

“You braked too much!” Sadayo chastised their cat. 

“How do you park?!” Morgana cursed at his “mother”. Fortunately, the flag and the bike were undamaged. They picked the bike up and the flags to the car’s boot and went off to await Akira at the faculty. 

They parked at its parking lot. Sadayo went out and commanded Morgana to take the flag. 

“Morgana, get the flag!” So when Morgana did take them out, it looked shoddy. 

“Where did you buy it?! It looks crappy!” She commented. 

But suddenly, Akira appeared, walking with an envelope and his bag (which had his laptop and his teaching materials), dressed as usual in a five-button jacket but with grey trousers. In comparison, his wife wore her yellow striped t-shirt, blue skirt (sometimes trousers) and a beige jacket. 

On his left side was Ryuji, their common friend and manager of Ann and Shiho’s racing group (which also consisted of Akira and some other friends, like Futaba, an engineer named Natsuki), it just so happened he visited Akira. 

“So, Ryuji, how’s Haru?” 

“Well, my parents came to our house so they can help her with chores, though I did tell my parents I can do them, and Haru even told them she can do shit by herself, even if she’s pregnant with our child.” 

“Tell her, we said ‘hi’!” 

“Yeah, thanks!” Ryuji patted his back. 

As they walked towards the parking lot and planned to wait for Sadayo and Morgana, he saw that they were already there. 

“Akiročka, hee ho!” Sadayo cheered, waving the flag.

Morgana soon asked. “Look! Do you see something under his arm?”

“I have a plan!” Akira shouted. He and Ryuji strolled towards Sadayo and their cat. 

“Aww, of course!” said Sadayo as she walked to him and kissed her husband’s cheeks. 

The four went in, Akira as the driver, Sadayo on shotgun, and Ryuji and Morgana on the rear. In the process of getting in, Ryuji quickly closed the door on Morgana’s side, nearly crushing his foot. Fortunately, it didn’t happen but he did cry “that was close, Ryuji!” 

While the four talked around, the car was on a roundabout, waiting for some vehicles to pass. 

“What’s your plan?” Ryuji asked. 

“Quite an advanced plan. It’s not like you see in those movies about Olsen or Jonsson.” Akira answered.

“Plans aren’t simple, Akira.” Morgana added. 

“Shut up, Morgana.” Ryuji defended Akira. 

Sadayo then asked. “So where will we go to?” 

“To Ann and Shiho’s house.” Akira answered.

“And why we’re going there?”

“Because Ryuji here’s gonna talk with some engineers, Shiho and Ann about an upgraded Santosič S1.” 

Meanwhile, in Rodiongrad’s police office. The Niijimas talk about Sae’s recent trip to Russia.

“How’s the weather in Russia?” asked Makoto Niijima.

“Good for relaxation. It’s nice for fishing.”

“And how are you?” 

“Things are good. Fish there’s really big and simple to catch. Now if we can catch the bad fish here, easily… not like in the rest of the Kingdom.” Sae ranted.  
“Here’s something for us. It’s from the Financial Crime office.” Makoto presented a box of folders.

“We could strike…” the younger Niijima added. 

“At the Kurusu gang?” 

“No.”

“Stretch Joseph?” Sae guessed, and she was right. 

Now, as for our characters, Akira parked in front of Ann and Shiho’s house/office/whatever they do with it. When Ryuji told Ann and Shiho they were going to their house, they let in the other three stay for their meeting and bring food. At certain times, Akira translated for the team if the officials at a certain country can’t speak Russian. 

The dining room was packed with engineers, Shiho and Ann. 

“As you can see, the new Meridian’s got Kevlar parts and a turbocharger.” One of the engineers told the two, who nodded on and on. Then the four showed up. 

“Oh hi, guys!” Shiho announced as Akira, Sadayo, Morgana and Ryuji shook hers, Ann’s and the engineers’ hands. Ryuji soon dealt with the new addition to the S1. (1) But anyway, 

“Where’s the soundproof room?” Akira asked.

“Right in front of you!” Ann laughed. 

So the trio went to said room. Akira hit a bell (unintentionally), followed by Sadayo bumping into him, and Morgana bumping into Sadayo’s legs. 

“Ow!” the three cried in pain. 

“Beer and vodka’s at the fridge!” Ann knocked and announced to them. 

“How much’s a case?” Akira asked. 

“Dude, it’s free!” Shiho answered Akira. Akira and his wife loved the married couple as wholesome friends that they always assisted them at hand if need be, and always paid whatever help Ann and Shiho offered, much to their chagrin. 

As they went in, Ann asked Shiho. 

“How did a bell got in here?”

“I don’t know, Ann.” Shiho shrugged. They then continued dealing with their rally car’s upgrades. 

In said room, Akira expounded on his plan. 

“So, this is the plan…” Akira began excitingly as he prepared the laptop and the plans.

“Sit down, Morgana.” Sadayo commanded their “cat”. 

Now that they sat, Akira joked about a TV show while opening the fridge’s door, full of packs of good old Baltika.

“I’m just joking!” he said as he brought out cans of said beer.

“So what’s it about now, Akira?” asked Morgana.

“It’s a hard drive.” Akira answered, as he laid out the whole plan before them. 

“Uhh, what kind?” Morgana asked. 

“Like this kind.” Sadayo answered. She inserted a portable hard drive onto Akira’s laptop, a Chiliad. It was Sadayo’s teaching plans, something about the Annales School. (3)

“Is it worth anything?” Morgana asked. 

“100 million San Andrean rubles worth in diamonds and gold.” Akira answered.

“For Sadayo’s teaching plans?” 

“No. For this.” Akira emphasized on pushing his finger on the laid out plan. 

“This plan needs… a lot of professionalism and dedication, which I admit, I do not have it.” 

“As always, we will manage and deal with each of the problems.” Morgana added. 

“Don’t worry, Akira!” Sadayo reassured him.

“We gotta get one Devin Weston’s most prized thing.” Akira added as he drank from his can. “It’s the entire list of Devin Weston’s hidden assets, in one portable hard drive.” 

“And who’s interested in that?” Morgana asked. 

“Harold Joseph. He also wants to get the drive too. He’s going to ask a foreigner to decode that shit for him and is probably a match for Futaba.”

“What will he do with it?” Sadayo asked. 

“Sell it. To a bunch of foreigners willing to pay shitloads of cash.”

“And where is it?” Sadayo asked once more. 

“At the military headquarters, for now. They got his drive after he died and no one bothered his other possessions after our associate Trevor and some of his friends saw him drop down to a cliff. Now the government will move it so they can keep it at another cave.” (2) 

“So when will they move it?” 

“Friday. They’ll test drive the route that they’re using, with a specially-modified GAZ 3102-4 van made by Jethro and Dwaine.”

“Nice!” Sadayo commented.

“So,” Akira began. “We need: a road roller, a wheelchair that Morgana can use, eyeglasses, cutting torch, a sledgehammer, and 30 road cones and a fake whisker set.” 

“30 road cones?” Morgana asked. Sadayo sipped from another can. 

“Yes, Morgana.” Akira answered. They went on with the plans until it was time for them to go home, way earlier compared to Shiho and Ann's engineers. They also cleaned the place for the sake of Ann and Shiho and Akira left enough money for the two to get a case of beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. https://farm9.staticflickr.com/8266/8663370185_fc2feb7df9_b.jpg  
> 2\. https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/The_Third_Way  
> 3\. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annales_school


	2. Distraction

First, they had to measure a certain area of the path that the escort will take. For that, they went to a street named after Kendrick Lamar, a few kilometers from their house. Sadayo walked 1/3 of Lamar street (for 16 meters), until Akira stopped her.

“21 steps, 16 meters!” Sadayo announced to Akira.

“Right, remember that. Exactly, at this point. Look at these signs” he then pointed at two road signs so she can remember it. He marked it with a chalk. 

Then, they took some road cones. While Akira drove the car, Morgana took the cones from a road surface marking crew. He then passed it to Sadayo.

Sadayo then got a pedestrian operated road roller from a road maintenance crew. Just to get it, they borrowed a car trailer from their friends’ racing team, because it can’t fit on the 2101’s boot.

A day after, they took a closer look at the van. Sadayo warned him of the incoming vehicle. Akira looked at it with admiration. 

“Here she comes!” she nudged him by the shoulder.

“Wonderfully made. Like everything Jethro and Dwaine does. It has an electronic security system, armoured plates, bulletproof glass, both of them can withstand point blank hits of 7.62x39 or 5.45x39. But not enough to be destroyed by anti-tank rifles, which are too expensive even for people like us, or by sledgehammers, for that matter.” Akira told them as he looked from the driver’s seat. 

“Akira, this might never work.” She warned him. 

“Not for us.” 

After that, they went to a phone booth. Sadayo lifted and supported Morgana so he can call a repair shop. 

“It’s the Special vehicles repair shop! How may I help you?” a man asked. 

Morgana then answered. “You’ll be fixing a special vehicle. Can you fix a damaged front wing a day from now?” 

“Aight then. But you have to come fast.”

With Sadayo as the driver, Morgana at the shotgun, and Akira at the rear, they went to a government office. Akira found out its daily schedule beforehand. 

“Prepare yourself, Akira.” Morgana told him. 

Sadayo then stepped on the clutch, then the pedal, going at a steady 40 km/h. Once near the car, she stopped beside it, enough for Akira to hit the front wing. He hit it with enough damage for it to be knocked out for a day. 

The driver and his co-driver, nor the guards could not do anything as the 2101 sped fast enough not to be chased.

Meanwhile, in a sunny afternoon, Sae got a call for vehicle escort. 

“Fo sho!” Sae then put down the phone. 

“You know what we’re good at, right?” Sae asked her younger sister, who drew some sketches. 

“Uh… Financial crimes?” Makoto Niijima answered. 

“No. Police Escort. We’re going to escort a government vehicle.”

The Volga was quickly fixed and exactly at the repair shop, but it was to be sent back to its office tomorrow. Fortunately, Akira and Sadayo had access to the repair shop, because it was owned by Ann’s cousin.

It was night time, and they went to said shop. The three of them went in, sometimes tripping over some parts. 

“Morgana, be fucking careful!” Sadayo told him. They walked for a few more meters and saw the van. 

Unfortunately, Akira wasn’t an expert on using a welding torch. 

“Holy shit, Akira, you nearly set a barrel on fire!” Sadayo suppressed her shock, whispering but close to a shout. “Lemme get it.” She added. 

Akira gave it to her and she skilfully opened a hole for her husband to get in the vehicle. The day before, they got hold of the vehicle’s plans by looking over Yandex. It did take them for a while to open up a hole in its centre, wide enough for Akira to get in. 

It was the morning, 630. Akira, Sadayo and Morgana ate a heavy breakfast because they were going to a certain area of the city, right in the middle of the escort’s path. Sadayo had road maintenance crew clothes, while Morgana had eyeglasses and a fake whisker set to make him look like he was old. 

“Right, so any questions?” 

“None, actually, apart from Plan C.” Sadayo asked. 

“Thankfully, we should only get to Plan A.” 

“Akira, what will happen now?” Morgana asked. 

“They’ll pull out Devin’s drive from its current location.” Akira answered, then added. “Under the Military District’s headquarters’, they control the drive. They check every single time if someone made an edit, because they don’t trust anybody.” He added as he ate some spoonfuls of rice and drank some water. After that, they placed their dishes at the sink, because Morgana will clean them later. 

“Ok, let’s get it started.” Akira began. The three of them went to their car and went to their destination. 

At the same time, the Niijimas waited for the chip to be transported to its van. They had an RAF-2203 van with its police markings as the escort van.

(1)

“Why don’t they let the chip remain in their own hands?” Makoto asked her older sister. 

“No one should ever know where it is. Even if the war happened 40 years ago, they want to make it sure nobody apart from themselves get to touch it.” Sae replied, while Makoto planned to rest on the van itself. 

“Riiight…” as Makoto sat on the van, the driver suddenly coughed a warning. He didn’t want anyone to touch the van, after someone in a 21011 hit it.

“Oops” she added. 

The driver activated the device that opened its doors. Another uniformed man carried the portable hard drive. Then the driver announced: “187 here. Snoop has arrived, the operation can begin.”

After that, the driver got the hard drive and placed it in the van’s cargo. After that, they went off. 

Now on the street where the van and the escort van will pass, two of our heroes set up their plans. The road cones were set nearby, so the GAZ van won’t manoeuvre easily.  
Morgana (on the Dre street), sitting on his “wheelchair” (borrowed from another cat), looked for the vehicles, while Sadayo prepared the road roller. At a distance, Morgana looked at the vehicles. When the cars passed Morgana’s area, the cat rolled his wheelchair to block the RAF-2203, while Sadayo moved the road roller in front of the GAZ-3102 van. 

When he blocked the RAF, the RAF van quickly stopped. 

Morgana had a fake cry, while Makoto and Sae ran towards the cat. Morgana deflated the wheels of the wheelchair without anyone noticing. 

“Gospodin! How are you?”

“I think I have a terrible shock!” 

“I suppose Mister doesn’t have a pump.”

“Yes, I do have a pump!” 

Sae sighed in relief, hopefully the escort won’t have problems. 

“Ok, Maša, just pump the cat’s wheels.” 

“Just keep pumping.” Morgana commanded. He helped Makoto pump more air to the left wheel. 

As she kept pumping the wheel, he asked Sae. 

“Without air, we can’t survive.” He told Sae as he held her hand. 

“No, no…” She said reassuringly. 

Sadayo (on Lamar street) in the meantime, pushed the roller, to the frustration of the driver of the van and his co-driver. She kept moving the roller until she stepped on a white chalk line, on the 21st step. 

“Will she stay?” The driver asked in annoyance when she stopped the roller. 

What they didn’t know was that Akira opened up a manhole underneath the van. 

The driver went out in frustration as he went out of his vehicle and asked Sadayo what the hell was wrong. 

“What’s it about?” he asked.  
“Out of ban! It’s done in a jiff, ya know.” She answered, lifting a small can for fuel and pointing at it for emphasis. She hid from their view by walking rightwards away from the scene. There, she went to another street that was lonely. On that street was their VAZ 21011. Sadayo then opened up the car’s boot so she can place the can. She also removed her outer road maintenance clothes and back into her normal attire. (2) 

Akira, wearing a helmet with a light on it, accessed the van’s compartment. With him was a spray can that can reveal lasers, thanks to Iwai. It’d be nice if Futaba can help him neuter the laser, but she said it was beyond her current abilities. But anyway. 

“Oh, Jethro and Dwaine even made the lasers… Fucking hell, no wonder Futaba was right.”

The container of the drive were flanked by two lasers that were placed diagonally, forming an X shape. 

Akira slowly placed some distractions for the lasers not to notice his actions. He did so by attaching two 6cm pieces of plastic with a thinner piece of plastic attached to its top, shaped like the letter T.

It took him almost forever (was it?) to install the piece without ever causing alarm. Unlike defending his thesis a year ago, this was far more hair raising. Once he did put in the distraction, he began the process of removing the drive’s container, which was quick. He produced a lookalike from his coat pocket and placed it in lieu of the original one.

Meanwhile, Makoto finished pumping air to Morgana’s wheelchair and thus drove Morgana back to where he came from, at the right side of the street. After that, the RAF ran towards the Volga and stopped on its back. Sae and Makoto walked towards the specialized Volga and asked the driver. 

“What happened?” Sae asked. 

“The roller ran out of gas! She left with a can and disappeared!” the driver answered. 

“Well, move the cones and overtake them! We have a schedule!” Sae replied. 

“We actually have a schedule!” Makoto angrily repeated her older sister, out of frustration than being a copycat or a robot (and the fact that she had to pump air to a cat’s wheelchair).

As the duo left, the driver commanded his co-driver to help him move the cones. 

“We’ll take another way! We gotta hurry up!” 

When he heard the conversation, Akira had to be much faster. Careful not to cause an alarm, Akira slowly placed the container so nobody can ever notice what he did. But as Akira placed the container, the distraction went down. He could only mutter an “oh, fuck!” as he slowly placed the container rightfully in its place so the laser cannot detect any changes or anybody for that matter. 

The driver was frustrated as he started the Volga once more. Now that he got the drive, Akira went down to the hole and closed the cover. Nobody saw him do it. Fortunately, the Volga started running (followed by the RAF) just as he went down.

Meanwhile, Sadayo and Morgana met up once again and packed the things (their disguises) on to the 21011’s boot. She had to move the car for a few meters (which covered a hole) so Akira can move out, who did went out just as she moved the car. 

In a panic, Akira sought the car’s driver seat. 

“Hurry up guys! He exclaimed in panic as he opened up the driver's door without ever bothering if the car was locked in the first place. 

Sadayo sat shotgun. Morgana sat at the back. 

“Akira, I have the keys.” Sadayo rang the keys in front of him.

“Oh, shit!” because of that, she gave him the car’s keys. He, his wife and their cat went homeward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GN: A specific 3102-based station wagon doesn't exist IRL. But here it does.  
> 1\. http://models-online.ru/images/product_images/popup_images/7749_0.jpg  
> 2\. Banayad - their world's equivalent of gas, though they might call it as "gas/gaz" sometimes.


	3. Worth Gold and Diamonds

“The whole thang was done in the tiniest detail! Those mothafuckas got the damn thang before we can get to it!” In the Kulibalskij building, halfway along Dijavarskij Prospekt, the city of Rodiongrad, a shady businessman by the name of Harold Stretch Joseph ranted as his bodyguard, Akechi Goro listened to him. 

Then the intercom rang. 

“A gentleman wants to meet you.” The receptionist told Stretch. 

“He must wait!” Stretch answered her. “This is insane!” he added at Akechi.

“The sources told me the escort had some delays.” Akechi answered him. 

“This is a fuckin’ scandal! We’re surrounded by idiots and assholes than I thought! Tomorrow, Flayn’s coming from Waterdeep to assess and copy the drive’s contents!” With a swing of his fist, Stretch added: “We have to get the drive at any cost! Akechi, wait for my instructions!” with that command, Akechi went back to his office and Stretch to muse a plan. That is, until Akira appeared, entering Stretch’s office. 

“Mr. Kurusu!” Stretch began. 

“Director Joseph!” Akira replied. 

“Please, do have a seat!” Stretch, extending his hand. Once they sat, he asked “What is it about?” 

“The hard drive. Stretch’s lawyer in Los Santos confessed of such a plan.”

“I understand. So, Mr. Kurusu wants to make a deal, right?”

“I have the drive.”

“And how much do you want?” Stretch meanwhile, had another intercom system so Akechi can hear it. He made it hear to the latter by increasing the volume. 

“I expect 100 million.”

“100 million?” Once there, Stretch activated a secret alarm so Akechi can hit Akira. Akechi brought a small baton to knock Akira unconscious.

“And where is it?” 

“In my hands.” Akira produced the drive from his suit pocket. 

“Can I offer you some Red October chocolates?” 

“Sure. I’ll be right back!” 

Akira in the meantime took photos of several documents, with his grey Fasad phone. (1) He found out: that there was a woman named Flayn who’d come to Rodiongrad’s airport at 1100, tomorrow, and she had a briefcase worth 100,000,000 San Andrean rubles, which consisted of diamonds and gold. She’d also be at the city for the next few days, mostly to copy the disk’s contents and to meet with a bunch of foreign investors who’d get on the deal. 

All part of the plan, Akira thought. Overhearing Stretch’s lawyer while on a date with his wife was really, really worth it. 

Back to the scene, Akira reshuffled the papers so nothing would be noticed. Just in time, Stretch returned with some Red October bars. (2)

Stretch gave Akira a single bar and thanked him for it. 

“How can I know it’s the right drive?” he asked as Akira quickly finished the chocolate. 

“It’d be unwise not to give you the real thing, right?” Ending that sentence, Akira did not realize Akechi hitting him unconsciously with something soft. Stretch pulled out the drive from Akira’s hand. 

That… wasn’t part of the plan. 

“Indeed, Mr. Kurusu.” Ended Stretch. “Get that fuck out.” He ordered Akechi, who hit Akira again, and carried him off. 

“Goddamn, Akira’s heavy!” Akechi complained.

“Is Flayn Mach here? I would like to talk to her, please.” Stretch called. “Ah, yes, Flayn. We have the drive. It’s at my office, ready to be coded.”

While Sadayo and Morgana ate Šašlik with yogurt and baked potato under a bed of chebureki pie, she doubted Akira’s plans. 

“I can’t think how questionable it is. It’s getting long for a thing like this. Or perhaps it’s just me.” Sadayo told their cat as she ate the meal, leaning on the car’s right fender. He didn’t had either of them brought because he thought it was just some agreement. 

“Maybe it takes a long time to count 100,000,000 by hand. He might scam Akira or something.” Morgana answered her, who also leaned on the car and ate the same food. 

“Hey, I think there’s something wrong. That guy’s got a dude into that car.” Sadayo observed that the man loaded the “person” onto a GAZ-3105. 

She looked at one detail at that person. It had two feet, and it had Akira’s shoes. In fact, it somewhat had Akira’s hair. Wonder that was. But Sadayo and Morgana alike kept doubting if it was him, until the 3105 had glasses on top of its boot, which fell on the road.

Sadayo then ran towards it, while having to deal with other cars passing by. When she looked at the glasses, they were Akira’s glasses (they weren’t damaged, thank the gods), bought by none other than her. 

“Shit! That’s him!” 

She went back and commanded Morgana: “We gotta tail the car!” Sadayo and Morgana hurried back to the Lada and began tailing the 3105.

“Sadayo, don’t let him see you!” 

“I know!” Sadayo answered him. 

They kept following the 3105 until it reached Mucvino, several kilometres away from the city proper. The area was more known for its Marijuana festival, but also for its warehouses. There weren’t any Marijuana festivals at that time being, so until then, it was pretty much the sleepy-ass town it was mostly known for.

“Shit, Morgana,” 

“Why?” 

“Do you have your Makarov?” 

“No. You?”

“Just in case.” Sadayo showed off her handgun, though ironically enough, neither of them fired the pistol in anger. They went in to a warehouse where the 3105’s driver carried the huge carpet. The last thing she wanted was to shoot the guy, but it wasn't on her plans. 

There, Akechi gassed Akira (who had gotten awake and sought to cut the tape that bound his hands) with laughing gas, which made him asleep. 

“Hopefully, this will be the last of your shenanigans, asshole!” Akechi declared. 

As they sought rooms where Akira could be, Morgana heard some noise. 

“I hear some music!” 

“What?” Sadayo asked. 

“There, upstairs!” 

“Aight, I’ll follow you.”

While sneaking into the warehouse, they saw a room where Akechi was relaxing, drinking something. 

Sadayo looked for a few clues as to what the room had. There’s a tank of nitrous, and some tubes. Turns out the tubes led to another room. She found out the room had Akira, wrapped on a carpet and gassed by said nitrous. 

Oh fuck, it’s Akira! He’s in danger, Sadayo thought. She was going to have a plan, but Morgana added another dimension. She cut up the tube that supplied the gas.

“Sadayo, do you have a lighter?”

“Yeah,” Sadayo provided the cat a lighter. “What for?” 

“This.” Morgana lighted a cigarette and placed it on the tube that led to the tank. It led to an explosion, and they took Akira away, but not before checking for his pulse, which was still existent. He was also breathing, which was nice. However, Akira laughed deliriously. 

“What a fucking blast!” Morgana happily declared as he helped his “mother” carry his “father” back to the car. 

“You could’ve blown us away, asshole!” Sadayo chastised Morgana. “And you don’t even smoke, Morgana!” 

They left the small village back to Rodiongrad’s night lights. 

Shiho and Ann were looking at the night, outside of their house, drinking beer, talking about some trip to Neverwinter, courtesy of the Kurusus, since it was summer vacation. They saw the 21011 and realized Sadayo and Morgana were carrying a wrapped carpet. 

“Isn’t that Sadayo and their cat?” Shiho asked. 

“Yes, it is!” Ann answered.

Shiho and Ann ran towards the 2101, hearing Akira’s laughter. 

“Shut up, Akira!” Morgana hit him on the head, which made him a bit silent for a while, but kept laughing.

“Get in guys!” Ann called them in.

As all of them went inside Ann and Shiho’s house, the two women were inquisitive. As Sadayo laid down Akira on the floor, he started laughing. 

“Ho? Heeeee hooooo!” Akira exclaimed and kept laughing. 

“Is he drunk? Or he has gas?” Shiho asked. 

“Akira’s a liar! Weeeeeeeeeeeee!” Akira was delirious. 

Ann flatly answered Shiho. “Looks like Akira’s gassed. Can you hit him with a newspaper?”

“Aight.”

Shiho ran to their room upstairs, went back with a newspaper and hit where Akira’s face was. 

Akira regained his consciousness back. Akira looked towards everybody, then at Sadayo and asked.

“Shit! Guys, does anyone have a plan of the airport? Some dudette’s coming tomorrow, at 11.” 

“Which airport?” Shiho asked.

“Ofurenovo.” Akira answered.

“Well, we can yandex it.” Ann shot in. 

After assisting them and Ann sending the blueprints over Akira's VK account, Akira and Sadayo promised them some rewards, even if Shiho shot at them, saying: “Isn’t a trip to Neverwinter nice enough?”, and they went on their ways. Shiho and Ann to their room, Akira, Sadayo and Morgana to their house. 

Before asleep, Akira explained the whole thing. 

“A hacker from the city of Garreg Mach, from Waterdeep will come to Ofurenovo tomorrow. We’ll get to the airport through an unguarded entrance.” Akira described their plans. 

The next day, they went to the city’s international airport, at Ofurenovo, by bus and then walking towards an unguarded gate.

Dressed as ground control crew, they got onto a catering truck, which was on its way to unload its cargo, consisting of beer. Each of them took a case of beer, consisting of 6 Baltika beer cans, wrapped in plastic, the recyclable kind. While the truck went on, Akira opened up the metal briefcase and placed 14 beer cans side by side by cutting up the plastic with an AKM bayonet he got from his service, which also served as a Swiss knife of sorts. 

After a while, the truck’s doors opened, letting out the three. They walked into the vehicle garage so they can get a GAZ 24-02 with the sign “Follow me” on top of it, written in Russian and Japanese.

Once again, Sadayo drove all the way to a runway, where Flayn’s aircraft, a Harbin Y-12, was going to land. She first stopped there to drop Morgana, who was to place a nail to puncture the Y-12’s tire, while drawing a line out of chalk, as a guide. Once finished, he went back to the forest, so he can open his pack of beer, wrapped in layers of plastic. 

Then she drove for a few more metres to drop off Akira, who was going to guide Flayn’s aircraft towards the nail that Morgana planted.

With his signal lights, Akira kept guiding Flayn to keep straight, while Akira saw her follow the white line, which led to an X, where a nail was located. 

Once the Y-12 stopped on the nail, the tire was punctured and went flat. 

In the meantime, Morgana was getting frustrated that the beer pack won’t get open. 

But back to Akira, Sadayo and their shenanigans. Once the tire was flat (Flayn heard the tire go flat), she opened up the window of her aircraft. Her knowledge of Russian was shit, so she resorted to Waterdhavian.

“It’s punctured!” she asked.

“No, the tyre quality is bad. I mean, look at the tire’s shitty structure, you should’ve used something else different.” Akira’s knowledge of Waterdhavian was shittier, but he understood what she meant. So he kept speaking in Russian, and put down Flayn so she won’t see what was also happening, that is, Sadayo replacing her briefcase with the one with cans of beer. They were identical, save for the content.

“Impossible! I’m sure something’s wrong here!” 

“The ground control didn’t see this.” Akira “apologized”, then added “I’m calling the control tower.” He kept distracting her until he heard the 24-02 near him. 

“I’m sure they’ll get your plane back in no time!” Akira added, before getting back to the 24-02. 

They went back to Morgana, who was still trying to pry the plastic open. 

“Goddamnit, Morgana!” Sadayo ran towards the cat. “Get it here so I can put it at my bag!” 

Placing the uniforms at the airport crew’s offices and returning the 24-02, it was 1230 and they went to the airport. They planned to take a day long trip to Neverwinter, with Shiho and Ann. The trio went their ways: One, Morgana was to wait for them at a room called the “Compton Suite”, while Sadayo was to call at the ticket office from the airport’s payphones, and Akira telling the same ticket office about it. 

“Director Stretch’s tickets, please.”

“Hello, excuse me?” the receptionist answered. 

“Director Harold Stretch Joseph, if the name is familiar to you? I’m picking up tickets for five people, in the same seating line.” Akira’s left hand made a signal for Sadayo to notice.  
Sadayo saw the signal and called the receptionist.

Seeing the receptionist call, Akira stopped making signals.

“Yeah, I’m from Joseph’s office, at Dijavarskij Prospekt. Uh, we need five tickets to Neverwinter, Flight 420, at 1400. There’s a man with messy hair and glasses coming to get those tickets. We’ll wait at the Compton Suite before the flight.” Sadayo called. 

“He’s standing here, already.” The receptionist answered. “We’ll take care of that. Thank you.” And the receptionist put the phone down.

“Thank you.” Akira thanked him. 

Getting onto the Compton suite, they were sitting on a couch, while its manager asked them “Do you like it open or not?” 

“Ah, closed would be nice.” Sadayo answered for the other two. 

“Do you want anything else?”

“Uh, Nivejaza Jublilejnoe for the three of us?” Akira asked. 

“Room or cellar, or refrigerator?” the manager asked.

“Refrigerated.” Both Sadayo and Morgana answered. Akira didn’t oppose them, since he preferred refrigerated. 

“Refrigerated it is, then.” Said the manager.

While the manager returned to get some said wine, Akira, Sadayo and Morgana were excited to open up the briefcase. Sadayo produced a lock pick from her bag and gave it to Akira, who slowly opened the briefcase. All three had gaping mouths, either out of excitement or out of greed, or both. 

“Holy fuck, it’s gold!” Sadayo exclaimed. “100,000,000 rubles isn’t enough for this, I think.” 

But what was even better was that it had diamonds underneath the main cover. They were so mesmerized by the contents they forgot a text message alarm. They were so surprised at the message that Akira closed the briefcase again. 

It was on Sadayo’s phone. Shiho texted that they were coming to the Compton suite. It was also just in time, because the manager opened up the bottle. 

“Uh, thanks!” Akira thanked the manager, who left. Now all they had to do was wait before Shiho and Ann appeared and empty the entire thing. Akira and Sadayo had enough money from either their tenure at the University and their previous heists, one of which needed the assistance of Shiho and Ann.

While they watched Akira open up the briefcase again, Flayn was escorted to Stretch’s office, in the same GAZ-3105, by Akechi. She had the “briefcase”. 

Once there, seeing the briefcase, Stretch was so excited to get the briefcase, Flayn reprimanded him. 

“Can’t you shake your hand?” Flayn answered in Common, and they did shook hands.

“Oh, yeah,” Stretch acknowledged the mistake. “Here’s the drive.”, providing her the same hard drive he stole from Kurusu.

While Flayn examined it, Stretch quickly opened the briefcase. 

“In return, I provide you with 100,000,000 San Andrean rubles worth of gold bars and diamonds.

But seeing it, Stretch was shocked and angered.

“Waterdhavian humour?” Stretch angrily (but calmly) retorted, because it wasn’t gold bars and diamonds, it was cans of beer. Flayn’s eyepiece fell as she was shocked. That motherfucker, she thought. That motherfucker fooled her with a broken tire so the briefcase can be replaced with something else. Well she was correct though, for he did fuck a motherly woman a bit older than him, not necessarily a mother (yet). Duh. 

Then came the revelation. Akira called him. 

“Who’s this?” Stretch asked.

“From the Ministry of Gas Industry!” Akira answered.

“What in the hell is-“

“You guys have a leak or something. Inspector Kurusu here.” he declared then laughed evilly. “How’s the beer? Cool enough for you?”

"Fuck you, Akira!" Stretch interjected at the phone's receiver.

“You gassed Akira, right?” Stretch angrily asked Akechi. 

“I did it myself!”

“How in the hell did he live though?!” Stretch asked him.

“Anything else?” he went back to calling Akira.

“Tell your Waterdhavian friend I said ‘hi!’, and the tire was indeed punctured.” Akira boasted his activities. Stretch was mad, that he stopped the phone call. He took back the drive from Flayn. 

Once it was over, Flayn spoke about her activities. 

“Last time I saw them, they were at the airport. That asshole lied to me!” She answered.

“Well, we gotta go to the airport!” Stretch announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Facade  
> 2\. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Krasny_Oktyabr_%28confectionery_brand%29  
> 3\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6R1_pKW-__U


	4. Partial Reversal

Just as Akira, Sadayo and Morgana finished half of the bottle, Shiho and Ann went upstairs to have some of said bottle. The two of them had large bags, presumably clothes and documents.

“Hi, Shiho and Ann! We have millions of rubles! You could work your asses off for less!” Akira announced. 

“Retirement will come closer than expected!” Ann joked. 

Now that they finished drinking an entire bottle, and ate lunch, it was time for them to get their asses to Neverwinter. 

“Morgana, can you pass this through?” Akira asked. 

“Sure!” Morgana answered. 

“We’ll protect him!” Shiho answered. Ann nodded. 

Morgana then wanted to pee. The three of them went to the restroom area. Ann and Shiho were at the entrance. But then, a woman with blue-green hair went to Ann and Shiho. And yes, she spoke very poor Russian. 

“Excuse me, but can you two help me how to go to Kanmurigrad? I would also like to go to the Marijuana festival.” Said woman produced a large map, enough to distract the two. 

“First, you have to take the Intourist bus to the Hermitage, right by the airport’s exit, then you take a grey bus, this time to Kanmurigrad.” Shiho answered Flayn in perfect Common/English.

Meanwhile, Akechi went to the bathroom and got something, a suitcase, out of said room. 

Then, a janitor went out and led Ann and Shiho. Akira and Sadayo followed them as well. In that room, they saw Morgana wrapped in toilet paper. 

“Godsdamnit, someone got Morgana!” Akira cried out. 

“Are you ok?” he asked. 

“Yes, but they stole the briefcase!” 

“Where do we go to?” Shiho asked. 

“Hurry, get a taxi!” Sadayo screamed. 

Akira, Sadayo, Morgana, Ann and Shiho raced back to their 21011, parked at the nearby parking lot.  
In the meantime, Akechi and Flayn returned with the actual suitcase. 

“See? That’s how you get things done! Now, and hopefully, that rat will be crushed, forever!” 

Stretch then called somebody. 

“Hello, is this the Minister of Justice’s office? Can I call the head?” then some pause. “This is Harold Joseph. Akira is at it again.” 

Dropping Akira off at Dijavarskij prospekt, Akira and Sadayo changed places as they were to wait for further instructions. Shiho was a bit disappointed. 

“At least Morgana’s fine.” She reassured herself. 

Akira on the other hand went back to the building to follow Stretch. Inside there, on the fifth floor, he eavesdropped. 

“Hopefully nothing else fails.” Stretch declared to Flayn. 

“So where should I stay?” Flayn asked Stretch. 

“At the hotel Rodiongradskaja. I booked the 420 suite. How long will it take you?” 

“Give me an entire night. I’ll relax a bit then do it afterwards. Coding takes an entire hour.”

“I’ll call at 6, then I’ll call the investors, so they can come at 9 in the morning.”

Meanwhile, Sae got a call. 

“Ok, am I to arrest him? Who requested this?” then some answers. “We’ll get him as soon as possible.” 

Sadayo, Morgana, Ann and Shiho waited for him in the blue Lada. Akira returned a bit later, meeting with Sadayo.

“So where do we go to now?” Sadayo asked. 

“Hotel Rodiongradskaja. Flayn Mach has a room at 420, double room. She’s going to pick up a key.” Then Akira asked a question. “Do you guys mind joining our plan?” 

Shiho answered. “Why not?” 

“If you want, we could do some extra help.” Ann added. 

“Well,” Akira added, “You two and Morgana buy a bag of plaster and cloth each. Tell the receptionist we’re doing this for the seminar on cast-making.” Akira gave Morgana 50 rubles. “There’s one near the hotel. You know, the one owned by Keitavic.” 

“Oh, yeah, I know that as well.” Morgana added.

“Uh, ok.” Shiho replied. “I mean, we can make up big-ass lies but… never mind.” Shiho shrugged. 

As they followed Flayn, accompanied by Akechi, she got her key and went into the room. They peeked at the two, hoping not to be found out. 

Now that the coast was clear, Akira and Sadayo confidently walked into the receptionist. 

“Flayn Mach, a double room.” 

“She just picked her key.”

“Can we visit her?” 

“I’m not sure, but we could arrange a room for you.” 

“Well, as close to Mach, preferably.” 

The receptionist checked and found out a nearby room. 

“419’s open.”

“Alright then.” Akira concluded. 

They went upstairs, but nearly saw Akechi when they went to their room. He also messaged Morgana to come at room 419. 

As Akira and Sadayo went upstairs, Flayn prepared to code the chip. They then went to the cleaning department of the hotel and took some uniforms, for five persons and towels enough to wrap a person. 

“My HDD!” She smilingly took the jewelry box from the pocket of her jacket and looked at said hard drive. 

So back to Akira and Sadayo, they dressed up as massage staff, like normal-ass massage staff, not the maid type that Sadayo had in the original. 

“You could use your seduction skills you used on me when you were in undergrad.” 

“Do I? After all these years?” 

“Yeah, you look like you’re 17.” Akira blushed as he heard her. 

“You ok?” Sadayo asked.

“Yeah.” Akira answered. 

“I suggest you should act like a very great seducer… if you know what I mean. I mean, you charmed me easily.” When Sadayo said those words, Akira realized he could use it to fool Flayn.  
In the meantime, Morgana, Ann and Shiho bought what Akira wanted, clay and plaster. 

“Excuse me, where’s room 419?” Shiho asked. 

“Upstairs, second floor.” The same receptionist answered. 

Now that they assembled, they had certain roles. Ann mixed the water + plaster mixture, Morgana and Shiho pouring said plaster, then Sadayo and Akira dipping the towels. 

“Put some more,” Morgana added. “A little bit more.” 

In the meantime, Flayn drank some beer, maybe to unwind before coding the contents. She was unsure if it actually took an hour, but she’d do it nonetheless. 

Then there was a knock on the door. It was the five of them. Akira was on the front, Morgana pushing the trolley of towels, Sadayo also in the front, and Ann and Shiho pulling said trolley. It wasn’t that heavy for them. 

“We’re the masseuses that Stretch requested.” Sadayo announced. 

“We offer a warm towel bath for our guests!” Akira announced. “Please stand up so we can give you the bath you deserve!” he added. “It’s a bath that doesn’t involve your comfort room.”

Ann and Shiho watched over Flayn as Sadayo, Akira and Morgana wrapped her in a blanket, then wrapped her with the plaster-dipped towels. 

“It’s warm!” Flayn lightly complained. 

“It stimulates your joints and your muscles!” Akira declared. 

“How do you feel?” he added. 

“It’s quite rigid!” Flayn was getting happy about it. 

“That’s the specialty.”

As they wrapped her, she asked. “What do you use?” 

“Plaster! Our boss knows the best when it comes to plaster!” Sadayo added. “We require that your lips be wrapped as well!” 

“Haha, ok then!” Flayn consented. 

As they wrapped half of her face, Sadayo then told Akira. “I’m going to get the drive!” 

Flayn saw the ruse. But she couldn’t protest, because they made her shut up. Sadayo got the drive and gave it to Akira, who thanked her. 

But then, Stretch called. Akira went to the phone and spoke in an imitation of Flayn’s voice. 

“Stretch here, have you done the coding?”

“It’s finished.”

“Then I’ll call the businessmen. We’ll meet at 9 tomorrow. They’ll bring up 100 million rubles more. Any problems?”

“No, imagine what towels can do.” Akira answered. 

“What the fuck are you saying? I don’t understand your humour, Flayn.” 

“Oh, it’s pleasant. The personnel were accommodating. I’ll keep you in touch, Stretch.” And Akira put the phone down. 

“Thanks guys!” Akira thanked the rest of the four. 

Then Akira thanked Flayn in her own language, to the latter’s frustration. 

They went back to the receptionist. Akira gave her the key. 

“Oh, everything’s good. The bill should be on Stretch, thank you!” The five left, with the receptionist shocked.


	5. Hit Back

When Stretch heard Akira “call” him, he felt that Flayn had a “strange” voice. 

“What in the hell is Flayn up to?” Then Stretch realized one thing, it was Akira tricking him again! 

Now that the Kurusus and their friends got some revenge, they were going back to their homes and plan the next trip to Neverwinter (they could reschedule the whole thing, just pay an additional 10 rubles per passenger). They’d arrange it tomorrow. 

Back to the scene, Akira and Sadayo and Morgana were to leave the hotel (Shiho and Ann already did, because they had a meeting with Ryuji), except they saw Stretch and Akechi at a distance. The trio scrambled to whatever place they can hide and pretend they were doing some random shit. Akira pretended to look at some prices, Sadayo was just looking at the receptionist they talked to, and Morgana accompanied her. 

Sadayo took a glance and saw Stretch and Akechi rushing towards Flayn’s room.

Anyways, Stretch and Akechi went to Flayn’s room and tried to find her. 

“Flayn?” Stretch asked, as he opened the light switch. 

“Stretch,” said Akechi. “It feels hot and strange.” Ironically enough, Akechi soon discovered that a large human sized lamp body was none other than Flayn, wrapped in layers of plaster. And she was irritated. 

“Flayn, what the fuck happened to you?” Stretch asked. “Help her! he told Akechi. The latter tried to pull out the wrapping on the mouth area. 

“Oh, excuse me.” Akechi kindly excused her (in her language) as he pulled the wrapping, enough for Flayn to breathe. 

“Are you ok? Where’s the drive?” 

Flayn answered in a tired voice. “They stole it!” 

A door knock occurred, causing Akechi to put the lamp back on her head. A man came in, carrying a bottle of champagne. 

“Uh, the lamp got broke.” Stretch told the man. 

“You ordered champagne!” said the man. 

“But I hadn’t ordered any.” Stretch cried out. “Can you please put it here?” he added. The man obliged. 

“They ordered me to hand this over. Cash only.” the man added and gave Stretch the receipt. Stretch pulled out 2 x 500 ruble bills to the man and gave it to Akechi. The man left afterward. 

“‘I am looking forward to our meeting!’.” Stretch read Akira’s letter aloud. “Akira is very rude!” 

As night fell, our characters all went back to their homes. Akira gave Sae a phone call.  
Sae was playing Defend Your Castle (a break from reading on a report) on her phone when her telephone rang. 

“Niijima.” Sae panickingly took the phone’s receiver to the left ear. 

“I’d like to talk to you. There’s a theft against the Ministry of Defense’s transports.” Akira called with another fake but booming voice, watching while Sadayo read some papers that her students gave to her. Akira already finished his. 

Sae on the other side of the call, put the receiver on the right. 

“Hmm, what theft?” Sae innocently asked. 

“It’s a portable hard drive.” Akira added. “A hard drive containing certain... information. It’s found somewhere in the underworld. 

“It can’t be.” Sae then corrected her seating position. 

“Inspector Niijima can have a visit to the Ministry’s headquarters to see the wrong drive. Tomorrow, meet me at the Yemoja square, where I can tell you where the real drive is.” Akira then put the phone down. 

“Hello?” Sae asked, but the phone was already down. She sighed. 

The next day, Sae went to the Ministry of Defence’s headquarters and told them of the truth. 

“What in the hell?” The general asked. 

Instead of the hidden assets of Weston, all they had... was some games and a complete Ryakuji - Joyo Kanji - Simplified Chinese dictionary, in Russian, followed by several other Japanese-Slavic dictionaries. 

“It’s impossible!” the computer technician declared. “That’s just it.” 

“We have to remain calm-looking and silent. None can blurt anything outside.” one of the generals announced. 

“Niijima, you are responsible for this operation, which is the retrieval of the drive. All government resources are at your disposal. The drive must be retrieved, at any cost.” One of them, also a general, commanded her to do so. 

Sae nodded. “Yes, I understand.”

That same morning, several Hongqi CA770 limousines came to Stretch’s office. 

Akira drove the 21011 all the way, with Sadayo, Morgana, Ann and Shiho. 

“Hope those foreigners give us the money!” Sadayo announced. 

It was agreed upon that Akira was to go there, alone, because Sadayo was to tell Sae about the drive, although Ann offered to do so in Sadayo’s stead, to which everybody else agreed. So once Akira went inside, Sadayo drove off to the meeting place, which was at nearby Kufruhovyje Okrug, in Zelenogvardejskij district. 

Akira ordered them to protect each other at any cost, and return to the spot where he left once Ann gave the letter to Sae. 

Inside the building’s meeting hall, a bunch of shady people (Akira judged them to either be Hogwartians) were discussing, then there was Stretch, Akechi, and Flayn. He opened the door and was greeted by Stretch, who then introduced him to the shady people. 

“Here is Akira Žihanovic Kurusu, the topmost expert for business of a more sensitive nature.” Stretch announced, referring to the fact that Akira was a professional thief. “Akira, we’re a bit stressed.” Stretch pleaded. Akira looked nonchalantly, as everyone looked onto him. 

“And the money?” Akira asked in Russian. 

One of them showed the briefcase, worth 100,000,000 Russian rubles. 

“The money, please.” Akira requested, as he gave Stretch the hard drive. 

When Stretch gave it to Flayn, she was shocked, as did the others. It wasn’t Devin Weston’s assets. It was a collection of Japanese Adult Videos, which Morgana collected. 

“What the fuck is this?” One of the Hogwartians cried out. 

“What is this bullshit?!” 

Stretch soon asked. “What the fuck is this?” 

“It’s the assets!” Akira explained. 

“It’s the wrong drive!”

The Hogwartian guests packed up. 

“My gentlemen, it’s a misunderstanding! Just a moment, please...” Stretch pleaded. 

“No hard feelings.” a Hogwartian went out. 

“Mr. Kurusu, where’s the drive?!” Stretch angrily asked. “Crush this idiot so you can find out where he hid it!” He commanded Akechi before running off to plead to the Hogwartians. 

Akira wished he had a smoke grenade, or a Stečkin APS, but he had no time to ponder more about it as he ran off towards any place he can hide to. Well, except he had no time to think of that as well, because he ran off to the maintenance room. Fortunately, it had windows, and he wasn’t a noob when it came to climbing buildings. However, while he did escape and delayed Akechi and Flayn from getting to him, he had no more luck when he realized he was going to fall off the building. Akechi nor Flayn couldn’t reach him there, but they can wait for him to give up. He escaped and went off to the clock itself, without realizing he might not escape. 

Meanwhile, Sadayo, on the driver’s seat, saw Hongqi limousines going out of the building. 

“Hmm, so many limousines, and they’re Hongqis too.” Sadayo remarked. “Where do you think Akira is?” she then added. 

“He’s still up there?” Morgana asked. 

“He’s probably into deep shit. Come, let’s go!” Sadayo commanded Morgana. The other two were ordered to stay at the car until further notice.

Meanwhile, Akira was onto the building’s clock, hugging the long arm. 

“You know, Akira, if you could just tell us where the drive is, we could free you!” Akechi tried to persuade him. 

Sadayo and Morgana entered the building and sought Akira, they searched most of its rooms, to no avail, although Sadayo and Morgana then went to the second and third floors. They managed to reach the room where Akira supposedly met with the foreigners, and nearly met Akechi along the way, who just took the food the Hogwartians were supposed to eat. As Akechi left, upstairs, the two of them went inside the meeting hall, and observed things. 

Morgana was happy they had cans of beer. 

“Sadacka! They have beer!” Morgana cried, as he jumped over the table and touched the bottles. “They’re cold too!” 

“Morgana, the stethoscope!” Sadayo requested. “Morgana! Give me the stethoscope, it’s in my bag!” She discovered a safe and wanted to open up the box. 

Morgana was too happy with the beer bottles, that Sadayo got angry. 

“Morgana, 100,000,000 rubles, Morgana. Priorities!” Sadayo reprimanded him, taking the device instead. She actually borrowed one from their circle’s (and community) doctor, Takemi. She also took the drive that could be theirs, or that of the assets. 

The cat ignored her and went off upstairs to drink the bottle and lounge around. Hopefully, he can find Akira too. Maybe Akira was indeed counting the actual money they gave to him. Except when he went to a balcony, he found Akira on the building’s clock, hanging on to dear life. 

Good thing Morgana emptied the bottle, because he got shocked seeing Akira, causing Morgana to throw the bottle of beer. 

“Morgana!” Akira screamed. “Can you call Sadayo to save me?!” 

In the meantime, Akechi and Flayn had a short tour of the building’s clock, eating and drinking. 

“Look at how good this clock is! Made in Icewind Dale!”

“Waterdeep does things better!” she declared. “There are bigger and better clocks in Waterdeep!” 

Sadayo on the other hand, finally found the 100,000,000 ruble suitcase, and Morgana alarmed her. 

“Sadacka! Akirocka’s on the clock! It’s urgent!” 

Sadayo gasped. How in the hell did he end up there?! Morgana led her upstairs and got more shocked. 

“Akira! How the fuck did you end up there?!” She asked. 

“It’s a long story!”

“We’ll be back, okay?” Sadayo assured him, and left with Morgana to get a ladder. 

Just as they left, Akechi warned him. “Akira, tell us where the drive is and we’ll let you in.” Akira whipped out his middle finger, since he had no idea. 

“I have no idea!”  
.... 

Opening the letter, Sae discovered the "true" events. The letter stated that Stretch had ordered the theft of the assets and were to sell it to Hogwartian businessmen. It certainly wasn’t treason, yet, but he could get his ass handed over. 

“Anything special?” Makoto asked. 

“It’s bad news! For Stretch, that is.” Sae answered. 

“His days are numbered.” 

“Shouldn’t we check it first?” 

“The decision must be done. He should be captured.” 

“But sis, the city’s politicians are involved.”

“Even if Los Santos is involved, he gotta go to jail! I can be ignorant, but not this time around.” Sae emphasized with her pointing finger. “When it’s about the assets that the country needs, there’s a limit.” Sae wore her holster and got herself an MPL submachine gun. 

“Understood?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Let’s go then!” 

Sadayo, Shiho and Ann returned to help Akira come down. Morgana was told to wait at the car, which he didn’t mind. With not one, but two ladders, Ann and Shiho laid them down to help Akira. 

“Akira, I’m coming!” Sadayo cried out. “Shiho, hold the ladder.” she asked Suzui to hold onto it. 

As Sadayo climbed foward and go to Akira, she realized there was no more time for them to get out. Observing the clock’s arms, she called on Ann to get to the smaller arm. Ann did get onto the small maintenance area where Akira and Sadayo were, but the secondary ladder fell down. 

“Oh fuck!” Shiho cried out, but still held onto the remaining ladder. 

“Holy fuck!” Ann cried out. 

Sadayo could only mutter a “Shit...” before realizing another way to stop the clock from knocing both of them. 

“Ann, can you reach for the shorter arm and hold onto it?” 

“Yeah, I can.” With those words, Ann climbed to the shorter arm. 

Shiho could only hold her mouth as her partner reached for the shorter arm. Sadayo tried to hold onto the clock’s frame, while Akira held onto her waist. She could feel her husband’s heartbeat, no fuck that, hear his heartbeat. 

“Akira, wait.” Sadayo commanded. For a man who was scared to death, he let go of her. 

Sadayo then went to add equilibrium to Ann, by pulling down the shorter arm as well. As some minutes went on, Sadayo’s plan worked well. 

“Akira, get onto the longer arm!” she shouted. Soon enough, Akira got onto the longer arm, which was going to hit him. 

What they didn’t know was that Akechi and Flayn were indirectly hit by the clock, because some boxes hit them and knocked them out... for a while. 

By Sadayo and Ann’s help, the clock reverted to a 1200 position. 

“I think there’s a door that we can get into!” Sadayo told him. 

“Sadayo, I’ll open the door, so you can get in!” As much as Akira needed saving, he preferred getting Sadayo and Ann in first. 

Sadayo got in first, followed by Ann, and then Akira. They met with Shiho, and left the floor.  
...  
In the meantime, Sae and Makoto entered into the meeting room, just as Stretch was investigating the drive that caused him trouble. 

“Get him!” Sae ordered her fellow policemen. Makoto brandished a Kedr submachine gun. 

“What the hell?! Don’t you know who I am?!” Stretch complained. 

“I will have this mentioned to the mayor!” Sae shot out. 

“He’s already at the police station! You don’t intend to have me jailed? You dare do it?!” 

“That way! Get him in!” 

Once Sae, Makoto and their unit got him to the police van, Sae ordered the rest of the cops to get every single document for her to assess. 

“Makoto, Get everything from the office, bookkeeping, agreements, letters , everything!” Sae ordered Makoto to do as ordered.


	6. Finishing Up

But before leaving the building, Sadayo told them to wait. 

“Akira, I have something for us. Well, it’s for Ann and Shiho as well, but mostly, for you.” Sadayo told him. She went back to the meeting hall, and got the suitcase. 

“What’s this?” 

“It’s the 100,000,000 rubles, Akirocka!” 

“How did you get this?” 

“At his safe!” 

Sadayo gave the suitcase to Akira, who carried it. Just as they were leaving, and seeing some cops, they ran away, except Akira, who wished he could, but was arrested. 

Just as they escaped, Sadayo realized Akira was missing, but saw him got into a police car. 

In the meantime, Sae, the city’s mayor, and Stretch were at the station. 

“Well, it’s your time.” The mayor told him. “For now.” 

Stretch was certainly annoyed. 

Then the justice minister came. A Los Santos bureaucrat, he talked to Sae. 

“I don’t know if you deserve to be a cop. Should I suggest hunting?” 

Sae realized one thing. He meant getting her kicked out. 

“How long?” Sae sadly asked. 

Then came several policemen who held Akira, 

“Kurusu’s here!” Makoto announced. 

“Get his ass outta here!” Her voice lowered. Makoto didn’t to fight her sister, so she let Akira go. 

“Where was I saying? Oh yeah, a hunting trip.” Sae was nearly going to cry. 

But then, he came close to her to tell her something. 

“I’ll have you arranged a position at the KGB. Judging from the attempts you have in dealing with Stretch, you are far better off spying on him. Get your stuff and hunt for a week, then come back to here to have a meeting with me,” 

Sae was shocked. A position at the KGB? Well, that’s something she didn’t expect. 

Now that Akira was freed, they gave him the suitcase, or was it. Well it was identical. 

In the 21011, Sadayo looked over the police station as she checked the drive. 

“Holy fuck, it’s Weston’s assets!” She declared, causing shock from everyone else. “Akira has the wrong drive!” 

“What in the?” Shiho was puzzled. 

“Wait here, guys!” Sadayo commanded them as she saw Akira carrying a suitcase through the left mirror and ran towards him. 

“Akira, we have the assets!” 

“Oh, fuck. And ours?” Akira realized. 

“It’s with ours, too! Should we sell it once again?” 

“You’re not happy with the 100 million?” Akira asked. 

“What are we going to do with it then?” 

He then realized an idea and declared his answer. 

“To the Crown Prince’s Palace!” Akira got into the driver’s seat and drove off with his gang towards the Palace, some kilometers east of the city. 

He stopped the 21011. Akira then approached a palace soldier, who drew his AK-74 at him, but then Akira produced the drive. 

“Sir, these are defence secrets. Give this to the Crown Prince before lunch. Greetings from Akira Kurusu, a gift from the Kurusu gang.” After that, they went back to their house and commuted to the airport. 

As Sae headed off to a taxi, preparing to leave, Makoto ran and handed hunting equipment and a suitcase, identical to what Akira had. 

“Hey, Sis,” Makoto asked. “What happened?” 

“I can’t tell you right now. But we’ll meet at Valasovo, or some other place. I’ll text you as soon as I can.”

A few minutes later, after Sae’s taxi sent her off to Valasovo, she had a short talk with the driver. 

“Any good guns that you can suggest for hunting?” she asked. 

“You should get the TOZ-34 gun, it’s pretty nice!”

”Ah, thanks! I’m bringing in the IŽ-18 with a scope.” 

“That’s nice!” 

“I’ll show it to you!” But when Sae opened the briefcase, it was 100,000,000 rubles. 

“I could go to Ofurenovo instead.”

“You can’t shoot?” 

“I could get some tickets to Ruan or to Iriaebor.” She then texted her younger sister. “Change of plans, we’re going to Ruan.” (1)

Two hours later, arranging tickets for two, Sae got into the airport, waiting for her younger sister. So did Akira, Sadayo, Morgana, Ann and Shiho, albeit for a different trip, to Neverwinter. Ironic enough, they ended on the same inspection line. As Akira’s gang laid their bags onto the x-rays, Sadayo asked Akira. 

“Wouldn’t they find us for gold?” 

“We’ll see. As far as I know, they won’t mind.” 

Unwittingly, and unknowingly, as the suitcase got in, the inspector found out that the suitcase indeed had hunting equipment. It was actually acceptable to get guns or anything metal, provide you informed them beforehand. 

Sae unwittingly declared that it was hers. 

“Who owns the hunting equipment?” 

Sae waved her hand. “It’s mine!” 

“This is a weapon, come here so we can ask if you declared it or not.” 

“Uh, this is a misunderstanding!” Sae declared, as a policeman escorted her, followed by Makoto. 

Akira secretly took the suitcase, which had the actual money. Quickly, they left to their aircraft. 

Sadayo happily declared Akira about the fact they got their money. 

“I didn’t knew we had the hunting stuff all the time.” 

Akira smiled at her as the rest of the gang followed with him to the airplane, on a week-long trip to Neverwinter. He'll have the money divided between them once they get into Neverwinter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at last, the story ends (it's the first time I had a finished fic). Will there be a sequel? Fuck yes, of course. Expect Akira, Sadayo, Morgana and their allies to get into shit like this, in the sense that in some stories, aside from Ann and Shiho, you'll see their friends like Iwai, Ryuji, Haru, Hifumi and Ohya (for examples) as their sidekicks.
> 
> 1\. https://legendofheroes.fandom.com/wiki/Liberl_Kingdom#Map


End file.
